


Fake date

by Nicolatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t supposed to be there, at the coffee shop buying drinks.<br/>Or<br/>That day where Chris isn't ready to tell Victoria he doesn't like her so he kind of kidnaps Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake date

**Author's Note:**

> So, my english is the worst, please excuse me for that. But if I don't start writing in English I'll never get better! Correct every thing you see wrong

Everything started that morning when Victoria phoned him, his phony voice on the other line asking him how he was and what he was doing, and all the crap he didn’t want to answer. Rolling his eyes all the time, and ignoring his sister’s laugh when she caught him doing that, he agreed with her to go out on a date. After he hung up the phone, he couldn’t help it but feeling miserable for himself.

“If you don’t like her just tell her, Chris.” Kate said raising an eyebrow “Besides, she’s not your type.”

“Why are you talking about my type? I don’t even know about that. And I wish it could be easy as you say, but it’s not, she’s so touchy about everything. I’m sure if I tell her I don’t like her she’s going to punch me in the face or tell everybody I’m the worst on bed.”

“Did you two had sex? God, I didn’t want to know that!”

“We didn’t! But she’s like that; she’s going to invent things to make me look an horrible person at school. And I don’t want that, I’m already the new boy, you know.”

Kate sighed closing her eyes just a second when she did that.

“Just tell her and be a man.”

He couldn’t, because it doesn’t matter how man you are, you just can’t tell Victoria you don’t like her, it’s not even possible.

“So…” Peter started and Chris sighed, which was funny knowing Chris just dragged him to the coffee shop begging for his company. “Why are we here again, may I ask? And don’t get me wrong, I loved you did that, I know how much you want me but you can’t kidnap people, Chris, you at least should tell them why.”

“Oh, please, shut up. I don’t want you, stop with that.” He frowned his eyebrows. He was about to add something else when through the window he was be able to see Victoria’s body looking for him, and his reaction was hiding behind the menu.

“Right, I see. Victoria. You should tell her you don’t like her.”

“Why everybody keeps saying that? It’s not so easy.”

“You’re right, but it’s also not easy to hide and panic because you saw her!” He mocked him, the corner of his mouth moving to form a smile. “Don’t look me like that. It’s okay, I’ll be you date then.”

“You’re not my…”

“Yes, of course I am.”

“I think you’re the one who’s obsessed with me.” Chris said smiling just a bit. “And I’m sure you’re dying to kiss me.” He didn’t know why he said that, apart from the part where his tone was sarcastic. However, what really surprised him was Peter’s face; his eyes were looking him pacifically, and his whole body leaned forward before he spoke.

“You’re so damn right.” Peter smirked, his eyes focused on Chris’ lips. “But I’m afraid I’ll have to wait a bit more.”

Chris felt sick, but a nice kind of sick. The king of sick where he wanted to grab Pete’s face and kiss him. It was weird.

“You really need to shut up.” 


End file.
